1. Technical Field
The disclosure is directed to a method of controlling a washing machine, and more specifically, to a method of controlling a washing machine that controls the rotation and rotation driving time of a inner tub so that an auto balancer may properly balance the inner tub while the inner tub rotates.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine removes dirt or contaminants from laundry, such as clothing or bedding, by a chemical reaction of water and detergent and a physical action, such as rubbing between water and laundry. The washing machine may further include a dryer that dehydrates and dries the wet laundry and a refresher that sprays steam to the laundry to prevent allergy and helps to wash the laundry.
Washing machines may be classified into an agitator type, a drum type, and a pulsator type according to their structure and washing method. Generally, a washing machine performs a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a dehydrating cycle some of which may be only carried out by user's selection. The washing machine cleans the laundry by a proper washing process depending on the type of laundry.
A washing machine includes a inner tub that receives laundry and rotates to perform washing, rinsing, and dehydrating cycles. And, the washing machine may further include an auto balancer that reduces vibrations that might occur due to a bias of the laundry while the inner tub rotates.
The auto balancer is generally included in the inner tub and includes a path through which a liquid passes. The auto balancer allows the liquid to travel in the opposite direction from the biased laundry along the path to correct the bias of the laundry occurring while the inner tub rotates at high speed, so that the inner tub may normally rotate.
In the conventional washing machine, however, the liquid in the auto balancer fails to travel in the opposite direction from the biased laundry when the inner tub rotates at a certain speed, thus causing a lowering in capability of compensating for the bias.